1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a collapsible roof for a vehicle in which the roof is movable between closed and opened positions by an actuating linkage system articulately connected to the roof and a main bearing mounted on the vehicle.
2. Background Art
DE 44 45 580 C1 (corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 5,746,470) describes a hardtop roof for a vehicle. The roof is movable via an interconnection with a linkage system. The linkage system has guide rods articulately connected to the roof section and to a main bearing mounted on the vehicle. The main bearing has a U-shaped cross-section with vertical legs having bearings for linkage mechanisms.
DE 44 41 666 C1 (corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 5,829,821) describes a folding top for a vehicle. The folding top is movable via an interconnection with a folding top linkage. The linkage has a B-pillar guide rod and a main guide rod. The folding top bearing has an angular design and includes vertical and horizontal webs. Bearings for guide rods are on the vertical web.
DE 10 2005 045 213 A1 describes main bearings for a folding top linkage of a folding top. Each main bearing situated on either longitudinal side of the vehicle includes bearings for guide rods.